


Tally x Veema

by WholeSaleWheat (LoafGatr)



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, LWA, OC ship, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoafGatr/pseuds/WholeSaleWheat
Summary: A collection of short stories involving the relationship between Tally and Veema.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, the name is LoafGatr.
> 
> Veema and Tally are owned by Twist and Tallyho respectively. You can follow them on twitter:
> 
> Twist: @twist_vmf  
Tallyho: @Tallyho221
> 
> Loaf is my witch oc by the way. Thought I toss that in case people wonder who that person is.

I am Loaf, a good friend of Tally and Veema. As in the creator and I wanted to write this because of ship fuel that was created by Twist, aka, the creator of Veema.

Tally: Ta da! Made a nice piece of art for both of our OCs! Totally not gay.

Me: Hey, it looks really nice. Pretty cute.

Twist: …

Twist: BEHOLD THE MEGA GAY.

Me & Tally: MEGA GAY!

\---  
  
Rustling around the bag of notes, Veema took a deep sigh of relief. One of her missing notes was just at the bottom of the book bag she had.

Earlier that day, she and Tally had a study session. Strangely, it was riddled with a lot of tension between them. Not sure if anyone else noticed. Although, Sucy seemed to be eyeing them, more so out of amusement than anything. But not at them directly. Whatever, Sucy is Sucy.

“Thank god.” Veema said, looking at the crumpled paper.

Tally left to use the washroom and by the time she came back, she saw the flowery witch seemingly hugging a crumpled paper.

Amusing as it was, it looks to her that her friend managed to find the missing note.

What was inside it?

A lov - I mean, a reference sheet of the pages that refer to the sections of their numerology, something along those lines. No it was not a love letter. I slipped up!

“Looks like you found it.” Tired witch smiled.

“Hehehe, yeah!”

“Say, where’s Loaf?” Tally asked Veema who was attempting to fold the note.

“She told me that she’s going to be learning fish.”

“Ah, I see.”

Usually, their other roommate typically arrives around this time. Most of them have relatively the same schedule, but lately Loaf had been spending more time learning how to speak Fish due to taking a keen interest in learning new languages in general.

“She’ll be back before dinner at least.”

Veema nodded before smiling sheepishly. “How was your lesson with Diana?”

“Oh!” The tired witch’s eyes sparkled like that of stars. It always seems to trigger whenever she hears the word Diana in a sentence.

“Y-Yeah, it was alright. Finally got the hang of the fire spell.”

“That’s good.” Veema said calmly. More like forcefully however.

But Tally caught onto it quickly. "Is something wrong?"

"Ah! N-Nothing!" Veema squeaked out, caught off guard by the sudden catch.

Squinting, Tally approaches the semi startled witch. "You sure?"

"Uh...Y-Yeah!"

"No, it's clearly not." She held the flowery witch’s hand causing her to be red in the face.

"H-Hey!"

"Look, you seem to always to force words out whenever you're uncomfortable."

"...I mean..." Veema paused. "Yeah... you're right."

"Is there something bothering you?"

"A little..."

...

They decided to sit on Veema's bed, which was below Tally's. Loaf was a loud snorer so she always resided on the other bed to somewhat mitigate the noise for her other roommates.

Something clicked on the tired witch. Every instance of the word Diana that was mentioned, remotely associated or involved with Tally made Veema rather uncomfortable or...is that the right word? I don't know.

"Is it Diana?"

That made Veema gulp.

"Are you jealous of her?"

"Wh-What. I-I..." Veema voice suddenly lowered becoming inaudible. Unheard or not, Tally knew what was up.

"It's ok to be that way."

Veema looked away, hiding the upset look. "Is it...?"

With a sigh, not of disappointment that she usually got from failing a spell, no, it was a sign of concern. "Yes. I know it is because I felt the same too."

Turning her head back to the tired witch, Veema expressing shock and confusion. "Really?"

Tally nodded and gave a comforting smile. "Mmmhmm. I would get annoyed whenever you were going gaga for Amanda."

Flowery witch giggled, of course, the time she had a massive crush on the rebellious witch was both equally embarrassing and innocent. Nowadays, Amanda has the hots for Lotte which made Veema rather heartbroken. Though, she knew that it was the best for her to have Amanda be happy with whatever she liked.

"I mean, then you came along." Veema returned the comforting smile to the tired witch, looking at her. "And now look at us!"

"Yeah, yeah. We're dating now." Tally blushed a little. Before this, she would constantly hide the blush that would form since she had no idea how to handle this. Nowadays, she didn't care if she did that towards Veema.

"Have we told Loaf though?"

"Oh shoot, we haven't."

"I know Sucy thinks we are."

"I mean, she saw us holding hands and saw through our lies."

"This is Sucy we're talking about."

"Either way, it's been 4 months and we haven't told Loaf."

"Wonder if she knows?"

"What does Loaf not know?"

"AHHHHHHHHH" Tally screamed, nearly falling on the bed, only saved by Veema pulling her back up. Although, they were now closer, their noses were touching.

"You ok Tally?" Loaf asked, swiftly closing the door behind her and rushed towards her roommates. "Sorry that Loaf didn't tell you earlier that Loaf was -"

Then Loaf saw the two holding handing and pretty much close to kissing.

Loaf squinted, making a face that meant to her roommates. _Ummm should I leave…?_

“Guess it’s time to tell her anyways!” Tally laughed, trying to shake out all the anxieties out.

“Yeah, Loaf thinks that Loaf have figured it out.” Loaf chuckled, pointing at the two blushing witches that was her roommates.

“Hehehe, yeah.” Veema added, flashing a smile.

\---


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Study session with Veema and Tally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veema and Tally are owned by Twist and Tallyho respectively. You can follow them on twitter:
> 
> Twist: @twist_vmf  
Tallyho: @Tallyho221
> 
> Loaf is my witch oc by the way. Thought I toss that in case people wonder who that person is.

Me: Alright. I can do this. Took me several tries, but I can do this.

Tally: :UsrulaWOKE:

Twist: More gay energy?

Me: Nods to both.

\---

**Slam**

Was what the door sounded in front of Veema and Tally. They were at Finnerans office, thinking that Loaf was already outside. She had been recently getting sent there for yelling and using vulgar language during class. Nothing offensive, her usual ‘fuck’, ‘shit’, and ‘bitch’ are ingrained in her vocabularly.

“Guess Loaf’s going to be there for a while.” Tally said.

Veema placed her ear against the door before immediately stepping away seconds later. “Yeah, that’s going to be a while.”

…

Purple team was supposed to do a study session on their chemistry course. Either that or they do flying lessons. Tally notes that Nelson probably would have a field day if were to do it now, better to have Loaf around since she was able to be extra back in the event of her falling.

“Let’s take the usual spot where usually study at the library.” Veema told the tired witch who nodding along as they entered the place.

Their usual spot was at the back where there are no books behind them.

Sometimes, the red team are usually there, mostly because the librarian forces them to go there because of the level of noise that Akko makes Loaf’s normal volume pathetic in comparison.

…

After settling their bags, they began going over the various lessons that they were taught for the past few weeks.

Most cases, Tally usually dozes off midway through this class as it wasn’t much of her interest, so Veema has to often recite or remind her of certain concepts. Surprised she hadn’t been sent, then again, Loaf exists. So there’s that.

“Hey, Sleepyhead~” Veema pokes Tally’s cheeks, trying to keep her awake.

“I know we’ve been here for an hour, but we can nap together a little later ok?”

With a smirk, Tally said. “Fine Vee, but I’m the one who’s cuddling.”

Lifting the book up so that no one at front could see and Veema leaned close to her girlfriend with a smile. “Sure, sure.” then pecked a kiss on their cheek.

Tally’s face was bright as a tomato once the cover was removed.

Besides Sucy, no one else noticed it. However, she thankfully didn’t focus on it for too long since Akko was around.

…

Another hour later, the two seemed satisfied with their studies and are about ready to leave.

And in all this time, Loaf hadn’t arrived. Guess she’s still being lectured by Finneran.

The couple gave her a list of references to go over on her own time, seeing that Loaf has a lot of stuff to catch up.

Stretching her arms up, Tally reached for Veema’s hand underneath the table. Flower witch took the hint and held her hand.

“We should go and grab dinner.” Vee said cheerfully.

“Yeah, at this rate Loaf’s going to be finished by the time curfew hits.” Tally informed her girlfriend whilst staring at the clock that was closeby. “It’s nearly 6pm.”

“I mean, Loaf is loaf.”

“That’s true. She’ll probably be back like her usual self anyways.”

“Say, if Loaf isn’t back after we’re done dinner. Want to go for a night stroll around?”

“Oooo!” Veema’s eyes lit up and lifted up their hands up above desk, seemingly not aware if anyone else was watching. “How about we eat dinner near the - I mean at the park.”

One of the rules from the Academy prohibits going to the local greenhouse due to maintenance occurring around night time.

Flower witch placed her other free hand on to the already held had of her girlfriend.

“Can we?”

She approached Tally a little too close for comfort, making her blush. They were only a few inches away from kissing.

“U-Uh...I... umm V-Vee!”

Didn’t help that a few eyes were on them now and causing the sleepy witch’s cheeks to turn a brighter hue. And now their noses were touching.

“Vee!” Tally raised her voice, enough to were the librarian wouldn’t approach them while the scene was unfolding in front of everyone.

Vee blushed, seemingly recognizing the situation that she had made and swiftly pulled back, lowering their hands, and placed a book to cover hers and Tally’s face that were equally as red.

Letting go of Tally’s hand, Veema proceeded to cover her face. “S-Sorry.”

“I-I got a little too e-excited.”

“It’s fine Vee.” Tally giggled, ruffling her girlfriend’s hair. “I like your idea of eating at the park. Just don’t get too excited.”

“Hehehe!” The small gesture seemed to bring back Vee to usual self. “Yeah…”

Didn’t occur to Tally until now that she was smiling. They both were.

Taking a deep breath, Veema held her girlfriend’s and looked at her. “Before we go.”

“Yeah -”

Next thing that Tally knew, her lips were against Veema’s. Made the tired witch face stay red all the way until they left the library.

“Oh hey Tally and Veema!” a familiar voice called out.

Turning around to the direction of the voice, it was Loaf was running towards them.

“Loaf!” The two said in unison.

“Finneran finally set you free?” Tired witch giggled.

Loaf shook her head. “No. Loaf is told to clean up the brooms again after fish lessons.”

Veema raised her brow. “Fish lessons? I thought they were supposed to happen an hour ago.”

“Nah, Loaf asked one of the professors to tutor me. Loaf had to skip out the last two because of Finneran.”

“Right, right. From what I heard, the lecture she gave was long.” Veema told Loaf.

“Yeah, we ended up arguing again.”

“Again?” Tally asked.

“Look, never mind that, Loaf is wondering if you guys -”

Their bread roommate stopped once Veema, in one swift motion, swiftly took out a written note. “Already took care of that.”

Giving her a thumbs up, Loaf was jumping for joy. “Awesome! Thank you!”

“Can you put it on my desk, Loaf has to now run before I am late to class.” And with that, Loaf ran passed them, back to her usual rush self.

“We’re going to have to get her dinner again.” Veema commented.

Tally nodded. “Figured as much.”


	3. Flowers and Mushrooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this in an hour. The idea was pretty interesting and I felt I wanted to write a scenario where Veema was pissed at someone.

Arguing is perfectly normal to have from time to time. Even the most cheerful and carefree people have an irritable side. Veema has one. When her flowers get ruined.

"Goddamnit Sucy!" She screamed, raising her arms up in the air.

Like what Sucy did to her garden. The mushrooms that Sucy grew infected a portion of her flowers, causing them to wither rapidly.

"I told you to move it somewhere." Sucy told Veema calmly.

"Why do I have to do move?!" This was the fourth time this occurred and she had enough of Sucy's nonsense.

"I planted my flowers before you do. Each time I check back your dumb mushrooms ruined it."

"Not as dumb as you for planting your flowers near mine."

"I didn't know it would make them wither!"

"That's how my little babies supposed to do. Your flowers do make as good test subjects."

"Um..." A voice muffled from behind Veema. Though, her words were completely muffled by the back and forth of the mushroom and flowery witch.

That voice belonged to Tally, who decided to tag along, thinking it was romantic to spend some time with Vee and help her tend to her garden.

Not today.

Tally has been made aware about the predicament that she's now witness, it's worse than she could imagine.

"UGH! Why can't you move! Don't mushroom require damp and dark conditions?"

"Most mushrooms do. You were just an idiot who planted them near me."

"HEY! Take that fucking back." Veema exclaimed, clenching hands into fists.

Tally gulped. She grew accustomed to hearing swear words being tossed around so carelessly, one of her roommates, Loaf, does that on a daily basis. But for Veema say that, she usually says it when she's pissed.

"If you're going to punch me. You're going to end up like those flowers." Sucy informed Veema nonchalantly.

'Crap crap crap crap!' Tally was panicking, what was she going to do. Sucy is enigmatic as it is. She could turn Akko into a rabbit for who knows how long.

'Um...'

"Are you fucking threatening me?" Flowery witch growled out.

Seemingly ready to wind up for a punch, Sucy slowly reached for her pockets.

'Fuck!'

Without thinking, Tally wrapped her arms around Veema's waist. Catching both her and Sucy's attention off guard.

"STOP!"

"Tally!"

...

"STOP! JUST STOP! I KNOW YOU'RE ANGRY. BUTVIOLENCEWON'TSOLVEANYTHING." Tally yelled out, only to proceeded to speak more quickly, more out of fear of the fight still going on.

Next thing Veema knew, Tally had buried her face on her back. Grip of the tired witch was surprisingly strong despite her frequent complaints of the lack of sleep she gets. Grip so strong that she couldn't move her legs.

"W-Wait, c-calm down." Veema stuttered, trying to gather herself after recognizing the mess she was close to putting herself in.

"Heh" Sucy chuckled. Not out of malice, it was rather innocent. Although, her laugh would fall on deaf ears.

Frantically, Veema tried to move her body. No luck.

It then clicked on her on how to stop this. One simple trick.

Placing her hands on Tally's hands softly. They still shaken, fearing for the worst.

"Hey... Everything is ok now Tally." Flowery witch spoke gently.

Shaking stopped, the grip loosened, and Tally let her go. During the midst of this, Veema smiled.

"S-S-Sorry a-a-about that." Tally apologized. Having to show affection around anyone is a first time for her.

To be fair, the whole argument was for her too.

"Hey, thanks for stopping your friend from punching me. She would have turned into a frog if she was any closer." Sucy pointed to Veema.

Rolling her eyes, Veema, thinking that she needed to cool off, let out a sigh of defeat. "Whatever, we'll talk about this later."

"I'm fine with that." Sucy said before turning her back on the two.

"Besides, it looks like you two need some alone."

... No response from the two. Other than the redness that appeared on the faces.

"She's not wrong though." Tally spoke up, slicing the silence that had entered.

"Yeah..."

"Vee?"

"S-Sorry about that... Didn't mean to flip out like that..." Staring down at her feet, Veema's face became flushed.

"I-It's fine... Just never saw you mad until now..." Tally trailed off, holding Vee's hand tightly. "Everyone has their limits."

"I mean... you're probably the first one to even see me this mad." Veema told the tired witch, looking at her held hand.

Next thing that the flowery witch knew, she was pulled in closely by Tally. "Hmmm...!" With her lips pressed hers softly.

Short and brief as it was, Veema responded with rubbing her nose against Tally's after letting go the kiss. It later ended with them hugging and giggling.

"Now, let's go check around the garden. I want to see if there's another spot to plant my flowers."

"I thought you wanted to discuss it with Sucy?"

"Nah, I think I rather not deal with her." Veema swiftly grabbed Tally's hand. "Don't want her knowing that we're dating anyway."

"Y-Yeah." Tally nodded, blushing from the sudden appearance that Veema made, she was close face. Close enough to -

She pecked a kiss on her lips before pulling back and continuing what she wanted to say. All of this, she didn't let go.

"Come on, I want to be able to do this before dinner."

"Yeah, yeah, I gotcha." Tally smiled and the two went to search for a new spot that Veema could use to plant her flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, Veema and Tally are owned by Twist and Tallyho respectively. You can follow them on twitter:
> 
> Twist: @twist_vmf  
Tallyho: @Tallyho221
> 
> Loaf is my witch oc by the way. Thought I toss that in case people wonder who that person is.
> 
> By the way, I don't ship Lotte x Amanda, but I tossed in since I had have a reason for Amanda to be focused on someone else.


End file.
